<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Лучший подарок на день рождения by Koma_ami</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283712">Лучший подарок на день рождения</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koma_ami/pseuds/Koma_ami'>Koma_ami</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:14:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koma_ami/pseuds/Koma_ami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Сегодня у Стайлза день рождения, и у Дерека есть отличный сюрприз к празднику, который включает в себя один фантастический оргазм.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Лучший подарок на день рождения</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631002">A Birthday Surprise</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinski_wolf/pseuds/stilinski_wolf">stilinski_wolf</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Стайлз проснулся от прикосновения щетины к своей шее. Он тут же улыбнулся, почувствовав, как задрали вверх его футболку, а затем, снова царапнув щетиной, прижались губами к животу. </p>
<p>Это был самый замечательный способ проснуться, лучшего начала для такого дня и не придумать. </p>
<p>И все стало только интереснее, когда его пижамные штаны стянули с него вместе с нижним бельем.</p>
<p> Дерек, подняв взгляд, увидел, что Стайлз уже не спит и, несмотря на то, что его веки были слегка прикрыты, в глазах читался большой интерес. Он ухмыльнулся, и Стайлз улыбнулся ему в ответ. </p>
<p>— С Днем Рождения, — сказал Дерек перед тем, как протянуть руку и обхватить уже полувставший член Стайлза. </p>
<p>Он сразу взял уверенный темп, и у Стайлза перехватило дыхание. Ему потребовалось совсем немного, чтобы член окончательно окреп. </p>
<p>Дерек улегся между раскинутыми ногами Стайлза и лизнул его член от основания до кончика, Стайлз чертыхнулся, когда удовольствие прокатилось по всему его телу жаркой волной. </p>
<p>Затем Дерек принялся посасывать головку, обхватив ладонью ствол у основания. Он втягивал в рот — жаркий и влажный — только кончик, обводя языком вокруг снова и снова, заставляя мышцы живота Стайлза подрагивать и сокращаться от удовольствия, посылая искры удовольствия по всему телу. Его член полностью встал, сильно качнувшись, так что Дереку пришлось немного приподняться на кровати, чтобы снова поймать его губами. </p>
<p>Дерек коснулся языком щелки уретры, и Стайлз застонал, выгнувшись и еще сильнее раздвинув ноги. Дерек отодвинулся и, ухмыльнувшись, полюбовался на Стайлза, прежде чем вернуться к своему занятию, на этот раз полностью заглатывая — очень, очень медленно. </p>
<p>Руки Стайлза, взметнувшись, легли тому на голову, его пальцы путались в волосах, перебирая темные пряди, пока Дерек водил губами по стволу. </p>
<p>— Ох, блядь, — выругался Стайлз, откинув голову назад, не уверенный, что сможет долго продержаться, если будет смотреть на ласкающего его Дерека. </p>
<p>Тот почти полностью выпустил его член изо рта, оставив внутри лишь головку, и снова двинулся вниз, медленно заглатывая, втягивая щеки и проводя языком везде, куда мог достать. </p>
<p>— Дерек, — выдохнул Стайлз, слегка потянув его за волосы. </p>
<p>Но Дерек продолжил, поддерживая свой мучительно неспешный темп, заставляя покрывшегося бисеринками пота Стайлза метаться на кровати. </p>
<p>Он сместился немного вверх, убрав руку с члена, чтобы ухватиться за бедра, и быстрее задвигал головой, неуклонно подводя Стайлза к разрядке. </p>
<p>Тот даже не заметил, как начал толкаться в рот Дерека в такт его движениям. </p>
<p>— Ох, ебать! — почти в голос стонал Стайлз, пока Дерек продолжал сосать, все больше ускоряясь и заглатывая его до самого горла. </p>
<p>Дыхание Стайлза ускорилось, пульс громко отдавался в ушах, ноги дрожали от все ближе подступающего удовольствия. Дерек пропустил член еще глубже в горло, едва не поперхнувшись, добавляя максимум крышесносных ощущений, и Стайлз, закричал, выгибаясь на смятых простынях. </p>
<p>Удовольствие был просто ослепляющим, практически невыносимым по силе, и Стайлз, не выдержав, схватился за спинку кровати, выгнув спину, но руки Дерека, прижимающие его за бедра к кровати, не позволили подняться высоко. </p>
<p>Стайлз опустил глаза и снова громко простонал, увидев, как мелькает голова Дерека, двигаясь вверх-вниз на его члене, словно он, блядь, был рожден для того, чтобы делать чумовые минеты. </p>
<p>Стайлз захныкал, инстинктивно дернув бедрами навстречу движению, но Дерек слишком уверенно держал его, поэтому он смог только крепче вцепиться в спинку кровати и, снова откинув голову назад, зажмуриться изо всех сил, распахнув рот в чистом восторге. </p>
<p>Дерек продолжал сосать, и по звукам, которые издавал Стайлз, по дрожи его тела, он уже знал, что тот уже близок к финалу. </p>
<p>Стайлз чувствовал приближение оргазма, зарождающееся где-то глубоко в животе. Он лишь на секунду приоткрыл глаза, чтобы посмотреть, как Дерек с явным удовольствием отсасывал ему, но тут же спешно снова зажмурился — вид собственного, блестящего от слюны члена и растянутых вокруг него покрасневших губ едва не заставил его кончить раньше, чем ему бы того хотелось. </p>
<p>Боги, Дерек мог полностью лишить его способности соображать лишь своими губами, языком и парой движений руки. А его искусный рот был похож на гребаную вакуумную помпу. Блядь. Стайлз выдохнул: </p>
<p>—Дерек, я почти. </p>
<p>Тот внезапно отстранился, и Стайлз заскулил в знак протеста. </p>
<p>— Что? Нет-нет, что ты делаешь? Не останавливайся! </p>
<p>Но Дерек всего лишь сунул два пальца в свой рот, смачивая их слюной, и снова обхватил губами член, заставляя Стайлза облегченно выдохнуть. Он был слишком погружен в реакции своего тела, чтобы задаться вопросом, зачем Дерек сделал это. Все, чего он хотел сейчас, — чтобы рот Дерека накрывал его, втягивал глубже, принимал на всю глубину. Наслаждение было запредельным. </p>
<p>Вдруг его дырки коснулся влажный палец, и Стайлз вскрикнул, стоило только Дереку ввести его глубже. Он неосознанно двинул бедрами, вгоняя член еще глубже в жаркий рот, но Дерек словно ждал такой реакции и двинулся вместе с ним. Вскоре к первому пальцу добавился второй, и Стайлз превратился в дрожащее желе — пальцы Дерека ничуть не не уступали его волшебному рту. </p>
<p>— А! Да, блядь! — вскрикнул Стайлз. — Дер, я кончаю! </p>
<p>Дерек замычал, посылая вибрацию по его члену, насадился глубже и ритмичнее задвигал головой, трахая пальцами в том же темпе, идеально попадая в нужную точку. Стайлз, хватая воздух ртом, выгнулся, изливаясь Дереку в горло и выстанывая его имя. Кажется, в его позвонках что-то хрустнуло — с такой силой его скрутило. Похоже, Дерек выжал из него все соки. Буквально.</p>
<p> Стайлз упал на матрас, словно ослепленный перегрузкой всех сенсоров. Когда его зрение немного прояснилось, он увидел, как Дерек вылизывал его ствол, собирая языком все до последней капли, потом он вытащил из него пальцы и напоследок еще раз провел языком по ставшему теперь слишком чувствительным члену. Стайлз захныкал.</p>
<p> Дерек с улыбкой поднялся и улегся на свою половину кровати рядом со Стайлзом. Тот ощущал себя сейчас просто безвольной кучей конечностей. </p>
<p>— Охренеть, — выдохнул Стайлз, едва способный соображать, не говоря уже о том, чтобы выдать полностью связное предложение. </p>
<p>Дерек положил руку на его все еще быстро бьющееся сердце. </p>
<p>— С Днем Рождения, — повторил он, потянувшись, чтобы поцеловать Стайлза в уголок рта. </p>
<p>— Хнгг, — хрипло хныкнул Стайлз, на что Дерек тихо рассмеялся, а затем протянул руку и, проведя пальцами по его волосам, нежно погладил по щеке.</p>
<p> — Я люблю тебя. </p>
<p>— Тоже тебя люблю, — пролепетал Стайлз, пытаясь поцеловать Дерека, но обнаружил, что не может. Его тело словно лишилось совершенно всех костей, превратившись в желе. </p>
<p>Дерек улыбнулся и, склонившись над ним, накрыл его губы своими, целуя глубоко и сладко. Когда он отстранился, Стайлз проурчал: </p>
<p>— Лу-у-учший день рождения в моей жизни! Я собираюсь оказать тебе ответную услугу попозже, когда немного приду в себя. </p>
<p>Дерек тихо рассмеялся, абсолютно довольный собой. </p>
<p>— О, я рассчитываю на это.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>